Adiós
by Bitch Cup
Summary: A veces la vida no es perfecta. A veces la vida es un juego que solo quere verte sufrir. [NaLu]


Los personajes **no** son de mi pertencia

 _ **Despedida.**_

Un deseo enorme de tenerlo en su bazos, un sentimiento egoísta de quererlo solo para él, unas ganas de probar esos suaves labios sabrosos u a la vez exquisitos que se ven a simple vista, y una tentación con su piel que lo lleva al borde de la locura con la obsesión de hacerlo suya una y otra vez, sin embargo no puede.

Tal vez solo sea muy orgulloso y está esperando que ella caiga rendido tras sus deseos que también son los de él, pero… _¿Cómo?_ O tal vez tiene miedo a que lo rechace, y que su amistad se valla a la mierda, en estas situaciones él se conforma de estar a su lado a pesar que quiere algo más que eso.

Si aquella chica, dueña de sus sueños y pensamiento, tan solo supiera que el la ama y quiere estar junto a ella hasta sus últimos días, despertar abrazado junto a ella cada mañana, y que le regálese una sonrisa cada vez que lo mire. Verle su cabella rubia junto al perfecto contraste de la luna, esos ojos café chocolate lujuriosos llenos de placer que le podrá brindar, y por las noches contar las estrellas hasta quedarse dormidos. _¿Y si es solo una fantasía?_

Puede ser tan realista y a la vez no, a veces se imagina un mundo lleno de flores donde su amada lo espere con un beso en casa cada vez que llegue del trabajo, cada día, por el resto de su vida. Pero cuando entra en razón en su cabeza se da cuenta que no es un cuento de hadas y que no siempre los sueños se hará realidad porque en este mundo ya no hay finales felices. Y que él no volverá hacer el mismo de antes.

Le dio una calada a su cigarro, su fiel cigarro, que lo ha acompañado en todo. Se le ha hecho costumbre tapar con humos sus problemas, y con cada calda olvidarse que ella está en esas situaciones, nada volvió a ser lo mismo, como si toda su vida se hubiera ido con ella, podía sentir como aquel recuerdo seguía vivo, como si fuera ayer. El humo llegaba a sus pulmones y después salía. Ya era totalmente un adicto, ya nadie puede sacarlo del lugar que esta porque ese lugar que le pertenece, o así lo supone el. Si él quisiera podría salir de ahí o podría optar por algo más fuerte como para borrarse, pero él tiene razones para no hacerlo, y esa razón es Lucy. Era un día nublado es como si fuera a llover, las nubes tapaban la luz, estaba obscuro.

Obscuro como su alma, oscuro como aquel recuerdo.

- **A veces la vida es cruel y nos hace daño, a veces son los otros y a veces nosotros mismos, por nuestra cuenta.** \- Aunque él sepa que estando junto a Lucy va a sufrir, sigue ahí, esperándola, porque algún día podría asar.- **¿Para qué amar en la vida, si vamos a sufrir?** -

Inhalo lo último que le quedaba del cigarro, quedaría con ganas de otro, pero no hay tiempo, él tenía que verla ahora o si no nunca, los pasajes estaban listos para una hora más.

Cuanto se arrepiente por no haberle dicho lo que sentía antes, cuando todo era más _Fácil._

- **¿Por qué me gusta sufrir tanto?** \- El debería alejarse de todo esto y estar en paz. Pero el amor lo tiene tan acorralado y por eso está aquí. Le da asco la vida, por lo que hay que pasar y en especial a él, porque le enfurece, porque bueno…así es el ahora.- **Estoy aquí, Otra vez.** \- Pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Nunca le gusto este lugar, para él es horrible venir todos los días. Cada vez que viene se hace la ilusión de que Lucy algún día abrirá los ojos y lo vera de otra forma u no como antes, literalmente.

Llego aquella puerta que a distancia la reconocía, con ese número ya grabado en su memoria.

 _ ***X777***_

Toco 3 veces la puerta para asegurarse que no interrumpía nada. Natsu dio un suspiro prolongado, que demostraba cansancio, siempre era lo mismo, pero había que entenderlo, él vivía una rutina dura que implicaba sus sentimientos, pero esta vez sería distinto.

Giro la manilla de aquella puerta de madera barnizada que se entraba frente de él. Ahí estaba, juntamente donde la última vez la vio. El peli rosado se acercó a su rubia que estaba entremedio de ese juego de sábanas blancas.

\- **Aquí me tienes.** \- Sonrió nostálgicamente.- **Otra vez.** \- Se reprochó así mismo, se sentó junto a ella sosteniéndole su delicada e infértil mano.- **Debo contarte algo.** \- Dijo mientras acariciaba aquella mano que le partencia a su querida Lucy.- **Es una mala noticia.** \- Se rasco la nuca y apoyo su mentón en la palma de su mano, la otra aún son tenía la mano de la rubia.- **No podre venir a verte mas.** \- Le dijo a la recién nombrada que se encontraba llena, más bien infectado de máquinas, con los ojos cerrados ya hace unos meses.- **Porque sé que no despertaras.** \- Susurro mientras le corría la primera lágrima, acariciaba la mejilla suave y calentita de su amada rubia que ya casia hacia una año ahí.- **Te he fallado, pero créeme.** \- Suspiro entre llantos.- **Lo he intentado.** \- Apretó con fuerza la mano de Lucy.- **Te espere.** \- Dijo como si cada palabra que provenía de su boca dolería. Se quedó en silencio un rato, estando al tanto de la situación. Cuando la veía totalmente inmóvil es esa camilla de hospital, le daba la impresión que ella se estuviese moviendo, pero él sabía que no era así. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando le hablaba, a pesar que ella no le respondería y quizás ni escucharía lo que decía, pero Natsu sentía que estaba viva. Dio una sonrisa amplia, que en fondo era dolorosa, una sonrisa dolorosa, era angustia que recorría en su cuerpo, sufrimiento era lo que sentía. Rio con sarcasmo aunque no tuviera sentido, pero los nervios lo comían.- **Es inútil que te hable, pero lo hago.** \- Agacho su cabeza delicadamente, habiendo que sus lágrimas cayeran de la punta de su nariz.- **A veces me ilusiono y pienso que despertaras.** \- Se limpió los rastros de las lágrimas que se cayeron, se paró y se inclinó apoyándose al lado de la rubia con una pierna recta y la otra flectada.- **Pero se me acaban las esperanzas cuando todos me dice lo contrario.** \- Apretó los puños fuerte, tras recordar lo que decían esas personas sin sentimientos que se lo echaron encara una y otra vez, apretó con fuerzas sus ojos y arrugo la frente.- Te amo, y cada vez que vengo, me duele verte así.- Suspiro entre cortado.- **Y ya no puedo más…** -Le acaricio el pelo a la escuálida Lucy.- **Y creo que ya es hora de dejarte ir.** \- Esas palabras le dolieron hasta el alma y mucho.- **Perdóname, pero creo que es mejor para ti.** \- Dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su chaleco.- **Y para mi.-** Suspiro y poso su mano al lado de su rubia en coma.- **Perdóname**.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.- **Adiós, Luce…Mi amor.** -

Para el todo había terminado ahora, para otros desde mucho antes, pero ya no había remedio, está decidido a desconectarlo de todas esas máquinas que tenía en su delicado cuerpo. Se acercó por última vez a Lucy y le beso en comisura de los labios, cerró los ojos para así recordarse del último beso de aquellos labios que tanto ama, que tanto adora, que cualquiera caería rendido por un simple beso, junto a esa piel suave que cualquiera quisiera tocar antes de llegar al borde de la locura, ese pelo hermoso, brillante y sedoso y con esos ojos café chocolate, bellos, sinceros, que alguna vez el juro que se abrirían.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
